Give me Hope
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Se passe dans le 221 ma vision de la scène Skate dans le preview ABC[spoiler]


Suite à la preview du 221 voilà ma vision de la scène Skate

L'espoir les quittait tous peu à peu, le temps s'écoulait lentement. Allait-elle mourir ? Allait-elle survivre ? Kate se posait la question, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été proche d'elle, elle ne l'avait connue qu'un court laps de temps mais la vision de ses corps morts la hanterait toute sa vie…Bien pire que de découvrir un crash, bien pire que de voir une tuerie, des corps abandonnés, des corps agonisants…des êtres humains tout simplement. Pour une fois sa force la quitter, elle n'avait plus d'espoir. La mort rôdait, la mort prenait, la mort ne laissait qu'un gouffre sans fin où chacun tombe un jour…

Des larmes prirent naissance dans ses yeux. Tout ceci était trop, la souffrance des uns entraînait la souffrance des autres. Que ce soit un être qu'on aime ou non. Elle quitta la pièce et se recroquevilla sur le canapé et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Des soubresauts la saisirent, elle ne supportait plus de tous les voir mourir, à tout moment, un d'entres eux pouvait disparaître. Qu'on soit proches ou non, le vide se faisait plus grand…

-Sommes-nous des damnés ? N'ayant pour seul réconfort que la solitude ? Pourquoi devoir encore souffrir…N'existe-t-il pas un fragment d'espoir ? Est-ce cela notre vie ?

Kate porta ses mains à ses oreilles, les voix s'amplifiaient, les cris d'agonies aussi. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait, elle savait qu'une autre vie allait quitter ce monde. Elle l'entendit suffoquer, Jack se battait ardemment pour sauver sa vie mais tout ceci était vain. On sait toujours quand l'espoir n'est plus là, quand les portes se referment et qu'il ne reste que du néant…

Sawyer sortit à son tour, il ne supportait plus d'être impuissant. Impuissant face à la dure réalité et pourtant, il était coupable, coupable d'avoir permis ce crime abjecte. Son arme, encore et toujours, son arme à lui. Etait-il destiné à causer indirectement la mort de tout le monde ? Quelle ironie du sort, sombre et funeste destin mais sûrement le seul qui lui était offert à lui le damné. Le blond marcha sans but, Ana était morte.

-Et dire qu'elle m'a utilisé juste pour ça, je l'aimais bien la Rambina dans le fond…

Il soupira, il avait bien besoin de boire un coup ou de fumer mais il n'avait rien sous la main. Ses pas le menèrent vers l'armurerie, il n'oublierait probablement jamais cette scène. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier la vision de Franck sous la pluie, cette scène le hanterait toute sa vie mais rien n'était plus pire que ce moment. Elles n'étaient pas des inconnues, pas une personne qu'on désirait tuer. Des innocentes. Il serra les poings, il se sentait coupable.

-C'est moi qui mériterait d'être sur ce lit entre la vie et la mort, pas elle…

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit des pleurs, son regard dévia vers le canapé et il vit Kate en larmes. Son cœur se fit plus lourd, elle pleurait alors que lui ne le pourrait jamais. Il n'avait pleuré qu'une fois dans sa vie, une seule et unique fois. Quand un petit garçon avait découvert avec horreur son père mort, baignant dans son sang. Il se rappelle aussi quand il avait ouvert la porte, inquiet, voulant trouver sa mère pour qu'elle aide son papa mais hélas, triste spectacle qui l'avait accueillit. Sa mère gisait sur le sol froid du couloir, les yeux grands ouverts, une balle entre les deux yeux. Alors il avait pleuré, pleuré un temps infini, pleuré et quémandant à dieu de lui rendre sa mère, de lui rendre sa famille. Mais tout était vain et depuis ce funeste jour, il n'avait plus pleuré, même pas quand il avait assisté à la mise en terre de ses parents, aucune larme, aucun sentiment. Mais en cet instant, découvrir la femme qu'il aimait car oui il l'aimait, il le savait depuis peu, mais ne pouvait le nier, il aimait pour la première fois de sa vie, d'un amour inconditionnel, d'un amour passionnel. Il ne chérissait qu'un seul être sur terre et la voir aussi vulnérable, brisa sa carapace qu'il avait mit tant de temps à forger.

Sawyer s'approcha doucement, ne voulant l'effrayer puis il prit place à ses côtés. Il la fixa longuement sans rien dire, ne sachant vraiment quoi faire. Comment apaiser sa douleur ? Il n'était pas doué pour réconforter, il n'avait appris à utiliser les mots que pour blesser. Il ne savait pas quels gestes employer, il ne les maniait que pour prodiguer du plaisir à ses victimes. La tendresse ne faisait pas partit de son vocabulaire seulement, il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. D'un geste maladroit, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

Kate sentit des mains se poser sur elle, elle avait reconnu son parfum, sauvage, enivrant. Elle avait reconnu Sawyer. Il l'attira plus près de lui, elle se laissa faire, et pleura tout son soul sur son torse. Réconfort, chaleur humaine, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait en cet instant.

Après un temps indéfini, elle se calma peu à peu. Kate releva la tête et croisa le regard de Sawyer. Un sentiment étrange se reflétait dans ses yeux bleus, elle n'arrivait pas à en définir la raison mais sa souffrance s'atténua.

L'espoir était-il vraiment vain ? Elle avait perdue beaucoup trop de personnes chères à son cœur en si peu de temps. A peine était-elle devenue une adulte que tout son univers s'était bouleversé. Maintenant, elle vivait sur une île avec la mort au trousse. L'effroi la saisit à nouveau, ils étaient perdus. Perdu sur une île mais aussi perdu dans leur être. Rédemption était un mot qui faisait bien terne en ce jour. Où pouvait-elle se trouver ? Où l'espérance s'était-elle cachée ?

Il attendit un certain temps, la tenant toujours contre lui et attendant. C'était sûrement la première fois de sa vie qu'il attendait sans rien dire et probablement aussi la seule fois où il essayait de réconforter une femme. Sa patience fut récompensée car elle se redressa légèrement et le regarda interminablement. Il se perdit dans son regard et se dévoila quelque peu, lui montrant qu'il était là, qu'il n'était pas insensible à sa douleur. Un simple regard qui pourtant signifiait tellement. Une chose était sure en ce jour funeste, il avait prit la décision de briser ce roc sur lequel tout le monde se heurter sans pouvoir le fendre, il avait décidé de montrer sa part d'humanité.

Quand le regard du blond changea brusquement, Kate ne put retenir une larme de couler le long de sa joue. Un bien être l'envahit. L'obscurité avait quitté les lieux, une faible lueur d'espoir se filtrait dans son long corridor de noirceur.

Une unique larme coula sur les joues de Kate, il la recueillit avec son pouce, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et demanda doucement :

-Est-ce que tu crois en l'espoir ?

Il esquissa un léger sourire et caressa sa joue.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne crois plus Freckles mais l'espérance ne doit jamais quitter les cœurs encore moins pendant les jours sombres.

Elle arbora un léger sourire, surprise par de tels propos de sa part. Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau, la souffrance était toujours là mais la confiance revenait peu à peu. D'un mouvement rapide, elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux. Son corps se détendit et elle s'endormit. Il resta là à la veiller. En ce jour de deuil, il avait prit la décision d'écouter son cœur. Sawyer ne serait jamais vraiment mort dans son cœur, il le savait parfaitement mais il savait aussi qu'un espoir avait envahit cette partie de lui qui était depuis si longtemps enraciné dans le sol.

L'espoir les avait-il vraiment quitté ?

Certes la mort rodait, bon nombre de combat allait survenir dans un court laps de temps mais l'espérance ne le quitterait jamais. Il regarda Kate dormir, glissa une main dans ses cheveux et se fit une promesse. Peu importe ce qui arriverait demain, peu importe s'il serait blessé, tout ce qui compter c'était de ranimer ce sentiment d'espoir dans le cœur de cette femme. Elle était sa rédemption et il la protégerait de tous les maux du monde.

Jack s'avança vers lui, il avait la mine sombre, il comprit.

-Elle est morte.

Il échangea un long regard avec le docteur et l'interrogea d'un ton sur :

-Tu veux faire la guerre doc ?

Jack hocha la tête, il sourit. Les choses changeaient, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible maintenant. La guerre allait prendre son essor au-delà de tout le reste. Sawyer ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et lança avec confiance :

-Alors on les vaincra !


End file.
